


【边卫组/企师妹】 岁月神偷

by Echo_Chang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Chang/pseuds/Echo_Chang
Relationships: Łukasz Piszczek/Marcel Schmelzer
Kudos: 2





	【边卫组/企师妹】 岁月神偷

施梅尔策是疼醒的：浑身酸痛，仿佛全身的关节都被拆开重组过。他撑着床垫爬起来，往右边靠过去，却扑了个空，差点从床上摔下去。他瞬间清醒了；这不是自己家，他的床是靠着墙的。

门突然被推开，皮什切克端着盘子走了进来。“Marcel，醒了？”他走到另一侧，把百叶窗转开一条缝隙。多特蒙德四月的阳光钻了进来，打在他没打理好的头发上，泛着耀眼的颜色。“你睡了很久，可以直接吃中午饭了。”

“我在你家？”施梅尔策有些发愣，“为什……”他攥紧了床单，该死的，他想起来了。他像菟丝子一样紧紧地缠在皮什切克身上，体液打湿了两个人的裤子，喘息着请求他给自己一个临时标记。

“还是有点烧。”一只手贴上施梅尔策的额头，“我打电话问过俱乐部的医疗团队，他们说你最少还要烧两天。先吃点东西吧，我试过了，虽然味道有限，但是吃不死人。”皮什切克把一只勺子塞到他手里，他转头看了一眼床头柜上的托盘，里面一碗土黄色并且粘稠的……“土豆浓汤？”“嗯，易消化。我下楼给你端意大利面。”

一顿饭过去，施梅尔策吃得异常满足。即使皮什切克有意把意面煮的过了头——“我没给你煮病号餐已经很不错了”；也比他冬歇期天天在家里吃的速冻半成品好上一百倍。

皮什切克还在外间洗碗，他准备下床走走。身上宽大的睡袍应该是皮什切克昨天给他换上的，他往后扯了扯领子，领口却依旧滑落到他锁骨以下。就这样吧，他自暴自弃地想，反正Vladdi也看过了。被自己的想法惊了一下，施梅尔策觉得自己的脸有点热。右手顺着领口划过去，摸到后颈那块皮肤。没有愈合的咬痕碰起来还让人痛得一抖，底下的腺体肿胀着把伤口顶起来，鼓鼓囊囊的。这跟Nuri那次不一样；他这样想。上次被队友打标记还是因为第一次发情期紊乱——这个情况在刚刚步入发情期的前两年很常见，但是却不是他这种当了20年beta的人可以理解并应对的。Nuri和他都发了狂，还是凯尔拉着魏登费勒硬生生把他们两个拽开；以至于两个人不得不在医院分开躺了一个月——为了平衡各自的信息素。

“Marcel？”皮什切克闻到了一股有些甜腻的提拉米苏味道，把头从厨房探了出来，“你怎么出来了？”“看看你在做什么。”他看着那一头杂乱的小金毛落在了自己的沙发上，下一秒电视的声音就响了起来。“光碟都在茶几底下，我马上就收拾好了。”皮什切克加快了刷碗的速度，把最后几个冲干净扔到架子上晾干，走进客厅就看到omega侧躺着，靠在沙发扶手上全神贯注地看篮球比赛。他叹了口气，走过去把浴袍往下扯了扯，勉强盖住了他的膝盖。这个人丝毫没有一点自己在发情期，而且还住在一个alpha家里的自觉。

“我去扔垃圾，很快就回来。”皮什切克弯腰提好鞋子，准备开门。“那个，Vladdi。”施梅尔策从沙发上坐了起来，“能给我带盒酸奶回来吗？”“行，要什么味道的？”“müller那种巧克力圈的，香蕉奶昔味。”皮什切克一个趔趄，左脚踩到右脚的鞋带险些摔倒。他扶着墙直起身子，回头看向那个语出惊人的足球运动员——如果他还记得自己是个运动员的话。“我认真的，队医说发情期可以稍微放纵一下。”皮什切克看着德国人棕绿色的眼睛，他抿着下唇，金棕色的睫毛微微颤动，“就一盒。”发情期让德国人难得的温柔，拖着软软的长音，撩得他心里微微一动。“咳。”他清了清嗓子，“就一盒。”

皮什切克拎着两大袋东西回来，已经是两个小时之后的事情了。考虑到未来几天的伙食和家里那个并不挑食但不好养活的……朋友，他还是决定多买点菜，再尝试几个新菜谱。当他用身子撞开公寓大门的那一刻，一股咖啡掺着奶油的甜腻旋风迎面而来。“该死的！”皮什切克扔掉了手里两个袋子，飞快地关上了门。“Marcel！”他冲进客厅，看见他躺在地板上，蜷缩着身体，抖得厉害。

“Vladdi……”施梅尔策睁开眼睛，伸出手搂住皮什切克，“好难受。”他抬起腿尝试去勾他身体，卢卡什的味道真好问，他昏昏沉沉地想着。雨后的森林，木头和刚刚印好泛着墨香的书；omega被临时标记后的本能地追逐标记者的信息素。

“Marcel，你松开一下。”皮什切克觉得凯尔只让自己打了一针抑制剂，真的是太看得起自己了——老队长低估了他对施梅尔策的感情：不仅是友情，还有一份无关性别，无关性征的爱慕。此时此刻的施梅尔策足够让所有人疯狂；浴袍半敞，遮不住常年球衣掩盖下的白皙肌肤，星星点点的红痕从脖颈延伸向下，消失在黑色平角内裤的边缘。皮什切克努力把目光错开，俯身把他抱了起来，坐在沙发上，让omega坐在他腿上，靠得舒服一些。他扯低浴袍的后领，嘴唇贴住那片烫的发红的皮肤。“忍一下。”血腥气在口中弥漫开，怀里的人因为疼痛挣扎起来，发出断断续续的呜咽。“没事了没事了。”他搂紧他的腰，吻过他的肩胛。

“Vladdi……”施梅尔策沙哑着喊他，“我想喝水。”他不安地扭了扭，身下越来越湿的布料提醒着两人发情期还没有结束。“Marcel。”皮什切克把他汗湿的头发拨到耳后，“听着，我现在有两种想法。一，我开车去找队医拿药；二，我给你足够多的信息素，通过体液，你明白吗？”他顿了顿，把施梅尔策从腿上抱下来，让他坐在沙发上，能看到自己：“不仅仅是咬破腺体的临时标记，包括，没有保护的x行为。那个也是体液的一种。”他举起了右手：“我发誓我不会完全标记，凯尔给我打过抑制剂，我家里也还有，一会儿就可以补一针。”

“我信你。”施梅尔策握住他的手，“Lukasz Piszczek，我相信你。”


End file.
